Her Sons
by LogicalGoth
Summary: It’s been three years since she saw him. Three years since he broke her heart and made her into whom she is today. She had to go back, but could she really face him... could she bring herself to share the one thing she had left from before he broke her.
1. Chapter 1

It's been three years since she saw him. Three years since he broke her heart and made her into whom she is today. Looking up into the night sky, she listened to the wave crash against the rocks below. The light scent of sea water filled her senses and relaxed her. The pool below glistened in the moonlight, as it reflected the rays of night's dull sun. The mansion she lived in was eerily silent. Everyone was asleep, in their rooms peacefully, everyone except her.

The anniversary of the last time she saw him would be the day after tomorrow. She needed to fly back to Japan today for a film she would be starring in. A small sound came from within the confines of her room. Turning to the king sized bed, she watched as two tiny forms made their way to the top of the covers. Two sets of blonde hair appeared from under the sheets. A pair of tired brown eyes peered at her softly, as they too appeared from under their hiding place. "Mama, why are you sweeping?"

Smiling softly, she takes one last look at the pale moon before walking inside. "I was just getting a bit of fresh air. Come on now lets go to bed. We have to wake up early, to catch out plane." "Okay. Good night mama, we wove you." "I love you too." Climbing into bed next to her sons, she laid her head on the pillow next to theirs and pulled them closer as they snuggled into her warmth. 'They are the splitting image of their father.' was the last thing she thought before drifting off to sleep.

She woke up to someone bouncing on top of her. Opening her eyes, the first thing she sees is the small form of her two and a half year old sons jumping up and down over her belly. When the two realize that she is awake, they seize their bouncing and land on her belly. "Oomph" was her first word of the day. Her sons' laughter was the first thing she heard. Laughing herself, she turned and took them with her, tickling the two mercilessly. "MAMA STOP!' they yelled giggling madly. 'Stop? Stop? Are you sure you want me to?" "Yes mama, or welse we'll be wate." She stopped and just gazed at her pride and joys. Sighing she stretched and got out of bed.

"Go wake up your uncle, while I get dressed." 'Okay mama!" She watched her little boy run out the door and sighed. Looking through her closet she picked out low riding jeans and snug lime green polo. Slipping on the sandals, she put on her necklace, earrings, and bracelets. She paused while fixing her hair, taking a moment to feel the texture of it and getting a good look at the color. When she came back to the states she let her hair grow back to its natural color, a chocolate brown, which now reached her shoulder blades. A knock at her door, brought her back to reality. Turning to see Sniper at the doors, she whispered a soft "Good morning before finishing getting ready."

Sniper sat on her bed and watched her apply her make up. When she finished she turned to him "How do I look?" "Perfect" She smiled at him before putting her make up away in her purse. Grabbing her cell phone and charger she made to leave the room, but a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. She turned to Sniper quizzically "Are you ready?" She knew this was coming. "I can't avoid Japan forever Sniper." "That wasn't my question and technically yes you can." She stayed silent and that was the only answer he needed to know. "You don't have to do this. The movie isn't that important anyway. Tell them that an emergency has come up or something." "I can't do that. No personal feeling can get in the way. It is unprofessional." "Unprofessional according to whom, that idiot back in Japan? We all can't be as unaffected as him."

"Mama, mama, we have to go!" she held Sniper's eyes for a moment, before turning to her children. Nodding she grabbed her bags and walked out of the door, Sniper close behind. The airport process went without a hitch, as did the plane ride. It was three in the morning when the four of them arrived in Japan. After getting their stuff, they made their way to the car waiting for them and began the ride to the manor. When they finally arrived, it was a little past four thirty in the morning. Making their way up to the bedrooms, they went to sleep as soon as each hit their own bed.

No one was awake when she got up the next day, but then again jet lag would do that to you. She made brunch for the sleeping trio before going to dress and taking a look around. It was not even an hour later that she hears two small voices call for her. Changing the direction of her view she barely saw two streaks of blond before being tackled to the ground. Sniper, vigilant as usual stated stoic, but kept a close eye on her two munchkins. She honestly didn't know what she would do without him. When she found out she was pregnant and with twins nonetheless, he was the first one to promise to help and stay by her side. He made an oath to protect her babies and herself for as long as she would allow him. And stay by her side he did. Whenever she needed to go away, he would make sure that he heard from her everyday, and was never more than five to ten feet away from her boys.

"Did you three eat?" "Yes mama..." "…it was really yummy." It always brings a smile to her face when her boys finish each others sentences. That, proves to her just how close her boys are. Snapping out of her thoughts she climbed to her feet. "Good because we are going to go visit a friend of mama's." Grabbing one small hand in her each of her own, she made her way to their bedroom to get ready.

They were on their way in less than an hour with the help of Sniper. Both of her boys were dresses in black jeans, a white button down shirt and nice sneakers. Sniper was dressed very similar however he was wearing a red shirt that brought out his eyes, and made his black hair seem shinier. She wore a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt with a black belt around the waste and black pumps. The four of them reached their destination in no time. Getting out of the corvette, she stood in front of the large building. "Mama, I thought we were going to meet a friend of yours." Looking down at the two she smiled "We are sweeties. Mama's friend works here." Turning to speak to her expressionless companion she motioned him to enter and said "Take them inside and wait until I go inside. I just need a minute." "Are you sure about this? We can do this another time." "No. No, I am fine. I just need some air before going inside. It has been a while since I have been here." Nodding, Sniper took one of the boys' hands in each of his own and made his way inside, but not before throwing one last look over his shoulder to check on her. She took in five gulps of much needed air, before squaring her shoulders and standing up straight. Waiting a moment, to set her racing mind at ease, she then continued to the door and walked inside.

The inside hasn't changed since she was last here, and in a way she was grateful. This meant that the company was most likely the same as it was three years prior. Walking to the receptionist, she told her she had an appointment. Once getting the okay and being told the proper floor, they continued on her way. The elevator ride was silent, with the exception of the question of who were they meeting. Her only reply to that was the same as before, a friend of mama's. The secretary at the desk asked them to wait a moment, as the meeting inside the office was wrapping up. Three men walked out of the room, all of them wearing business suits. The women told them that it was okay to enter before continuing with her work.

Sniper took a step back allowing her room to breath, and each one of her boys stood beside her a hand in her own. With a final deep breath, she walked into the office she hadn't sat in, for three years.

When he got the phone call earlier in the month, it was right to say he was surprised. Surprised could even be considered an understatement at his reaction. He hadn't heard from her in three years. Although it did hurt, that she didn't keep in contact with him, he understood. He couldn't blame her for being mad at him. He kept something so important from her, and it caused her to walk away from the life she rebuilt here in Japan. He knew not telling her the truth, when he realized she was falling, was a mistake. The thing was, he couldn't find a way to tell her. He couldn't do that to her. She was just opening up again, to the male sex, and him telling her would have made all her hard work go to waste. But that itself was a grave error on his part, and it ruined everything.

Now here he was three years later, in a meeting with very important directors, not listening to a word they said. His granddaughter was looking out the window waiting for the meeting to be over. She used to love listening to the meetings, especially when their best actor was the one, the directors wanted to get. However, it wasn't the same anymore. Ever since that day three years ago, she grew to hate her once beloved actor. Whenever he was in the room, she was cold and distant, and never spoke a word to him. When he tried to speak to her, the replies were one worded, a movement, or 'hmm'. The entire enterprise, knew that she blamed him. Many did actually, they were civil to him, and still respected him, but many of his closer colleagues thought it was his fault….and he couldn't blame them.

The meeting finally came to an end and the three directors left. As the three were leaving, his secretary called him and said that he had visitors. His granddaughter turned to the doors, and beamed. The other occupants of the room were surprised considering that their best actor was in the room as well. She ignored this however, and her smile brightened as a young woman entered the office, with two little boys, one on each side and a young man in toll. It was in that moment, that he saw for the first time the look of complete and utter shock displayed across the features of Ren Tsuruga's face. He laughed loudly as his granddaughter, Maria, launched herself into the arms of her 'older sister'.

A smile he hadn't seen in three years lit of the room, as Kyoko Mogami twirled his grandchild around. Maria laughed as she was set down. She gave Kyoko a hug before grabbing her arm and pulling her toward the center of the room. As Kotonami Kanae gave her long lost friend a big hug, followed by one from Yashiro Yukihito, President Lory Takarada took the moment to look at the three figures standing by the door. His moment of contemplation was interrupted however as Kyoko gave him a hug. It took him a moment before he smiled and hugged her back.

He felt her pull back. Releasing her, the president saw her motion for the two little boys to come over where she was. They ran to her and held onto her legs. Kyoko smiled at them, but it was different then the one she gave them. "I guess I can just kill four birds with one stone. Guys these are my friends, Mr. Takarada, Maria, Mr. Takarada's granddaughter, Yashiro, and Kanae. They are all really good friends of mine, so won't you come out and say hello for me." The twins peered from behind the hiding spots that were her legs. "So you four…" "… are mama's friends?" "Mama?" Kyoko looked directly at Yashiro. "Yes, mama. I would like the four of you to meet, my sons, Xavior, and Kakashi." It was then that Yashiro chose to pass out cold, on the wooden floor.

When Yashiro finally came to, the others were talking about random things. Sniper was finally introduced after Kyoko called him over to make sure Yashiro was okay. He had a degree in medicine she told them. Kyoko introduced Sniper to Yashiro when he joined them. Everyone was talking and having fun, even Ren who finally began to talk with the group. Still throughout the reunion, he kept staring at the two little boys who stayed by their mother. The group parted ways two hours later since the president had to go to a meeting.

The boys had fallen asleep on their mother's lap because of the jet lag. Sniper was also falling asleep; his head kept falling toward his chest. Sighing Kyoko got up. She motioned to pick up Xavior. Once she had a good grip on him, she moved to pick up Kakashi, since she didn't trust Sniper to carry him and not fall over, but was interrupted by Yashiro. Turning to Kyoko he spoke. "I'll take him. I have to go to the parking lot anyway." "Thank you Yashiro."

Sniper walked ahead of them wanting to get to the car faster so that he would be safely asleep inside. Yashiro watched Kyoko's face for any indication that they should try and catch up with the half asleep man in front of them but saw none. He did however; take a good look at her for the first time in three years. She had a glow about her that only came along with having a child. Her hair was different and longer than what it was three years before, a smile adorned her features as she gazed at her little boys, and her eyes sparkled. That was when he noticed it. Her eyes and smile… they were bright and loving, however they didn't reach their full potential. They were just as they were when she was still living here in Japan, still friends with Ren. He has seen the looks on a mother's face. They may be exasperated and frustrated, but they have an ecstatic aurora around them. Kyoko…Kyoko just had a happy one, a comfortable one. It was in that moment, that he really saw what Ren's lie did to her.

His train of thought was interrupted by Kyoko's voice. Realizing that they were in front of her car, he blushed in embarrassment for being caught in a daze. He placed Kakashi in the back and straightened. Kyoko looked at him for a moment, and then smiled "We have to get together soon to catch up." It took him a moment to fully comprehend what she said and grinned back at her "Yea, we do." Giving him a hug, Kyoko got inside the car in the driver's side. As she was turning on the car Yashiro asked her the question she hoped to avoid. "They are Ren's kids aren't they?"

It was in the moment that Ren, himself walked over to Yashiro. The look on his face showed that he had heard the question. And even though Kyoko wanted to lie, and tell them…him….no she found that she couldn't do that. She couldn't hurt him like that, the way he did her. It wasn't fair to neither the twins nor him. She already took two and a half years away from him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, before turning to them. Looking mainly at Ren, she told him the truth, "Yes. Yes they are Ren's sons."

Ren to say the least was speechless. It actually looked like he was going to have a fainting spell like Yashiro did earlier. Kyoko looked at Yashiro for a reaction however saw nothing but pure shock on his face. Then when she was about to snap him out of it he screamed…like a woman's whose long time boyfriend just asked her to marry him. He was bouncing up and down excitingly clapping his hands. It was actually a pretty fun yet disturbing image seeing him do this.

His manager doing this brought Ren back to reality. His face was priceless as he saw the jumping manager. It was a mixture of horror and disgust. Kyoko couldn't stop herself from laughing.

It was almost dark out when they got home. The ride was uneventful and silent, considering that Xavior, Kakashi, and Sniper were out cold the entire time. While Kyoko normally welcomed the silence, today she didn't. It gave her too much room to think. Seeing Ren after three years, brought back feelings she thought she had walked away from, when she left Japan. The feelings she had for him came rushing back and it suffocated her. It took all her will power not to bolt out of their when she walked into the office and saw him.

When she introduced Sniper to the group Ren shook his hand and was polite. She knew him well enough to know that it was a mask and that he was really glaring in his mind. She really thought he had figured out that Kakashi and Xavior were his sons because he kept staring at them. A blind person who lived across the world could tell that they were his sons.

The boys went to their rooms after the entered the house. Kyoko however, went to the kitchen. She always cooked when she was upset. It helped to relax her. There were times when she wanted to kill one of her friends and the only way she could avoid literally doing so was to cook some extravagant meal. As she chopped the onions and the peppers she thought back to all the times she needed to make Ren and Yashiro lunch. If she didn't there was no way Ren would eat and Yashiro would just eat unhealthy meals.

Putting them into the pan to cook she began to cut the steak and chicken. After seasoning them she placed those to cook as well. As she was making the rice and beans, Kyoko realized that she had made too much for just the four of them. She had the option of saving some to use for another day or throwing out. Neither of the choices sounded good to her at the moment. Sighing she picked up her phone and called the President, Kotonami, and Yashiro so invite them over to eat. Asking Kotonami to bring her family, the president to bring Maria and her father, and finally Yashiro to ask Ren to come, she hung up. After inviting them over, she called her other friends and told them to come over to eat. When she finished calling everyone she looked at the food she had already prepared, and moved to get more.

It didn't take long for the food to finish cooking. Leaving it to keep warm, Kyoko left the kitchen to wake up the boys, and make sure they got dressed so that she could get ready afterward. When she finished, putting on her clothes she walked down stairs but not before passing Sniper's room and hearing him mumble curses. She laughed silently to herself at the irony. It took a lot to get a reaction out of him, but the mere fact that he had to dress in jeans and a t-shirt at dinner one night instead of his normal sleeping attire sent him almost on a rampage.


	2. Chapter 2

This disclaimer serves for the entire story!: I own nothing! Not skip beat and not the characters. Nope not Sniper, Yukina, Jin, Kurama, or Touya, no one. With the exception of Xavior and Kakashi(whose name I got from naruto because I like how it roles of the tongue.) (I am not a thief, I just suck a thinking of good character names... 8( Oh well)

I also do not own the Song in bold. But listen to it. The lyrics and melody are beautiful.

ENJOY!! AND Please REVIEW

* * *

Sniper had just come down from getting dress when the door bell rang. He was about to go answer when Kyoko passed him telling him that the others, were in the parlor if he wanted to join them. Taking a glance at her, he didn't protest and went to greet their friends.

Turning to ensure that he had indeed left, Kyoko sighed. Opening the door, she smiled warmly at Yashiro beckoning him and Ren to enter the room. Since everyone else had already gotten there, the dinner could be served now.

* * *

Dinner went better than expected. They all enjoyed the food, and conversation was easy and light. The only problem was the Sniper and Ren continued to glare at each other, and would try to outdo the other, in everything, whether it be politeness, who knew more about cars (when the conversation veered to it because of the president, and his love for flashy things especially vehicles), or just about anything.

"What car did Mercedes come out with, that was the equivalent in safety to that of the President of the United States?"

Ren smiled smugly "Mercedes Guardian, complete with fire safe interior, bullet proof glass, and chemical resistant attacks. The thing is a moving bunker."

Sniper glowered at the man in front of him. Ren asked the next question "Name the first president to die within a month of his inauguration."

Ren grin victoriously when Sniper couldn't answer the question. However, when the question of how Mercutio died, in Romeo and Juliet, he scowled unable to recall that exact scene at the moment.

A quarter into the meal, the rest of the guests decided to ignore them and continue on with their own conversations.

It wasn't long after dessert that the boys grew tired. Excusing herself, she picked up Kakashi, who murmured a protest at having to leave. However, he along with his brother who was being carried by Yashiro didn't finish the complaint as the yawned and fell asleep due to the warmth emitted from their carriers' bodies. Yashiro smiled, at the small form in his arms. Following Kyoko, he fell into step beside her. Walking the halls, the grandeur of the mansion awed him. So lost in trying to take in as much detail as possible, he walked past the boys' bedroom.

Laughter brought him back to reality. With a start he turned around and when he didn't see Kyoko next to him, Yashiro looked back and saw her. Standing, leaning against the white door frame she beckoned him into the doubled door room, and showed him where to lay the sleeping child down. Once he placed Xavior on the silvery blue bed, Yashiro moved to stand at the doorway not wanting to intrude or get in the way. Instead, pausing a moment to take in the interaction between the young mother and her sons. Catching himself, the youthful manager chided himself softly for being nosy. However, he couldn't help himself. Watching Kyoko, seeing her with this boys he knew to be Ren's, he was fascinated. Knowing Kyoko wouldn't have minded, had he known the way Yashiro would have made his way back to where the rest of the party was however, the manor was more like a maze made to never be escaped from then a place to live.

As he watched Kyoko bend to turn on a small lamp at the very corner of the room and walk to the windows making sure they were locked tight, and the curtains closed, he took a closer look at the two toddlers. They looked so much like Ren that it was a surprise none of them realized it as soon as the two walked through the office door. Suddenly a thought came to him and not bothering to think if it might be stupid he blurted it out.

"Do the media know about the boys and their relationship to you?"

Pausing mid action, Kyoko looked at him as if he were insane. "Of course not. These boys haven't been out in public with me not wearing a disguise. Besides, when I was here, I had short blondish hair. I allowed my hair to grow back its original color and haven't cut it shorter than my shoulders." Kyoko kissed the boys on the forehead as she made sure they were tucked and left the room, closing the door behind her.

The pair walked the extravagant halls together, taking turns answering questions. As they reached the parlor where the others were at, another question popped into Yashiro's cluttered mind. "Have the press caught wind that they are Ren's sons? I know they haven't been recognized as your children, but they look identical to him." Shaking her head Kyoko, bypassed Sniper, who was leaning against the bar talking good-naturedly with one of Kanae's brother, and poured the two of them a drink.

"Even though they do look a lot like him, the press has not bothered with it. I make sure to take them to discreet locations to play, mostly for celebrity parents, so that they aren't bombarded by the media. If it's one of the others with them, they do the same. If any of us even suspect that there might be a camera directed at us we pack up and go. Now if by chance a picture has been taken, we find a way to get rid of the picture, just in case."

From where he was, Sniper interjected "The boys' safeties come first and foremost. The media can't know about them. Not yet at lease. Give them a few more years of peaceful living then; the thought of them coming out to the open won't be as terrifying. The two have plenty of time, they are barely three."

"Don't make my babies grow up any faster Sniper!" Kyoko snapped. "They are two and a half. They still need six more months to go before they turn three. That is a long time, and will stay a long time, until the day of or the day before. Got it? Good."

Handing him a "Curtain of the Night", Kyoko, sat down in a vacated seat, motioning for him to sit next to her as she sipped her own drink that her friend Yukina created in honor of her becoming a mother. Even as she takes a sip, she laughs at the name. Yukina looked across at her childhood acquaintance. With a grin she served herself the same drink as Kyoko and moved to sit down with her. Kyoko, turned to her and they clinked glasses simultaneously saying the name of the drink, "Mama, You're going to Need It."

No one but the group of eight friends, who knew the girls, caught the play of words, so the others were confused at the sudden burst of gut bursting laughter. The eight companions shook their heads at the inquiry of what was funny, stating that it was an inside joke, between them for the last few years, and every time they heard it they couldn't help but laugh.

Afterwards, silence echoed through the room, forming an uncomfortable atmosphere. Trying to make conversation President Takarada asked Sniper if he was an actor. Swallowing the sip he just took, he shook his head, "I can't act to save my life, I can sing, but I prefer to hear rather than to make music. My passion is racing and I was lucky enough to become a professional." Kanae looked at him in wonder "What do you race?"

Sniper, being the man slut, a loving man slut mind you but still a man slut, that he was, put on a flirtatious "I'm a walking sex machine and you know it" smile. "Anything and everything really. Personally though, I prefer racing motorcycle and cars. However, normally when the seasons for both end I race: boats, jet skis, regular bikes (which isn't all that exciting to tell you the truth, unless on a dangerous terrain). I even race in swimming, however, that I never am able to win first if I am going against Kyoko or Seaman." Pointing to his blond haired blue eyed companion, who was currently reclining comfortably on a lounge chair, who was smiling happily just at the thought of defeating the crimson eyed man standing before the throng that were Kyoko Mogami's closest of friends.

* * *

Yashiro sat beside Ren, watching the interaction between the two. The glare on his features only intensified as the prior mentioned person, smirked knowingly. Earlier when he had to Ren, Kyoko had invited them to dinner he questioned of the raven haired man's presence at the get together. However, it was not said in the regular, gentlemanly way Ren asks questions, no… this time it was filled with displeasure and a hint of venom.

He had laughed, and stated that he had no idea who else was going other than the president, Maria's father, Maria herself and Kanae as well as her family. Afterward, before the hung up, Yashiro mentioned that there was no need to be jealous over a man who is a gentleman. _"Gentleman? Yeah, and I am king of the whole cruping world." _ Yashiro sneered to himself. Checking the time on his watch, to see how long they had been there, he was shocked to find that it was almost one in the morning.

Looking around he found Maria and the president dosing off on the couch, as Maria's father engaged in a amicable conversation with Kyoko's friend Kurama, who was also, coincidentally, in the same business as the mentioned man.

Standing up, he and Ren were about to take their leave, when two elderly men in overcoats entered. Confused as to why they were here so late, and how they were able to enter the manor, the two stayed where they stood. The pair didn't even realize that they were drenched with keys jingling in one of their hands as they attempted to not make a mess of rain on the carpet. It wasn't until Kyoko gasped in distress and told, well more like commanded Yukina to fetch towels that they noticed the state the two were in. Ren stepped forward, assisting the man on the right with his coat as Kyoko helped the man to the left while asking him why the two were so soaked.

"It's pouring madam. Apparently a storm brewed over the coast, and made its way over in this direction. And rather quickly I might add." The man whom, Ren assisted with his coat nodded his agreement after saying his thanks.

"We were lucky that we decided to cut our trip a bit short and chose head home early. Else we be caught under the rain." The group of people looked on in bewilderment at the window. No one had realized that it had begun to pour. "To make matters worse madam, we have a wee bit of a problem. The roads are especially slippery around this area due to the waterh.

When the two elderly men took off their hats, they looked surprisingly similar. It was when Kyoko, introduced them, as the twin butlers who worked for her, Alfred and Jerry, that the group was really surprised. The twin butler had two entirely different accents. Both European for certain, however they were definitely from different countries. Jerry spoke as if he was from Scotland, and Alfred sounded British.

Kyoko turned to the group, her voice dominating the room and ending any other discussion which had continued as all this transpired. "I will not allow any of you to go out in that storm. We have plenty of room and I am sure we can find clothes to fit all of you. Kurama, show the president and his family to their rooms. They are the ones with the exotic themes. Yukie, take the Kotonami clan, to the rooms across from yours."

As the elderly men were about to protest, she quickly quieted them, saying… well ordering them to take a hot bath and retire to their rooms, to rest. When they begrudgingly relented and went on their way, a smile lit up her features.

The fun loving Jin looked up from his spot in elated surprise "They actually gave in?!" Ren looked at him in amusement "I take it they don't do that often, judging by your reaction."

Jin shook his head "Quite the contrary. They can't deny Kyoko anything. We like to thinks it's because she never treats them as anything less than family. However, they do try to fight her when she orders them to rest or take a vacation. The two really love their job."

Veering his gaze from the man in front of him, Jin looked towards Kyoko, who was putting everything in its proper place and ensuring that all windows that might have been opened were locked "Which rooms are these two gentlemen staying?" She stopped momentarily, turning to see whom he was speaking of. "Oh, don't worry about them. I'll take them to the rooms. You go to bed. And don't even think of protesting, Touya informed me earlier when I called to ask him to join us, that you haven't been sleeping properly. As soon as these two get settled I'll bring you some tea to help you sleep. Don't worry; it won't be the disgusting tasting stuff, that Seaman practically forces down your throat which doesn't help. This one is a family recipe, which my grandmother gave to me. And you know how crazy my grams is about good tasting tea. This one probably the best there is to care of insomnia. But I am rambling and you are not stopping me which means you are stalling. So leave now and go to your room or else I will drag you there myself. "

The trio watched as he made his way upstairs. Taking a look around the room, making sure all was in order, Kyoko, motioned for the two to follow her. Going in the opposite direction in which the others were taken, they walked in comfortable silence not allowing any tension to form, even though there was plenty reason for there to be. Stopping, in front of a set of double doors, she opened it "This is your room Yashiro. I hoped you like it. After I bought the house, I made sure Touya designed the rooms to everyone's liking."

She smiled when his face lit up in delight. After making sure he didn't need anything, Kyoko, showed Ren his room. "If you need anything, my room is the one all the way down the hall."

* * *

Ren watched her go. And even though, they had not seen each other in three years, and she was right now only across the hall, his chest tightened. Opening his mouth to say something the image of her tear streaked face appeared in his mind. Thinking better of it, he stopped himself. Taking one last look he closed the door as he walked deeper into the luxurious room.

* * *

As soon as she heard the door close, Kyoko allowed herself a moment of relief, before tensing of again. The situation was going to become uncomfortable and fast. Regretfully, she wondered if things would have been different, if she had stayed. Shaking her head, Kyoko moved to the kitchen.

Waiting for the water to finish boiling to make Jin's tea, the blond haired girl sat at the island. So lost in thought, the whistle indicating the water was boiling, startles her causing her out of the chair. Straightening herself, Kyoko prepared the tea. Walking to Jin's room, she passed Sniper's where she heard said person speaking about an upcoming race here in Japan.

Delivering the tea to Jin, Kyoko was about to leave when he asked her to stay. Surprise shown across her features, but tired as she was the whimpered "please" prevented her from declining. Kyoko watched her red haired companion as he sipped his tea. For the first time all evening, the normally intuitive girl, realized just how tired and ragged he looked. There were dark circles and bags around his eyes as if he hadn't been sleeping. There seemed to be more bone than skin on him then there was before.

Softly, Kyoko crawled on the bed to be beside his now laying form. "Is there something you want to talk about, Jin?" The pitter patter of the rain hitting glass soothed him, and her calm gentle voice, caused him to crack, "Touya hates me." He whispered as a crackle of thunder roared through the skies.

She spent the night sitting next to him, holding his shaking form as he wept all his fears to her. Calming him, when he began to get hysterical by continuously running her finger through his by them knotted hair. It was almost four thirty in the morning when Jin finally calmed enough to sleep. Gently retracting herself, as to not wake her slumbering friend, Kyoko quietly exited the room.

As soon as she entered her own room, she realized something was amiss. Not turning on the lights, she walked closer to the bed and stood where the light illuminated the bed enough to see it entirely. The mother of two smiled happily as she looked at the two small forms of her twins snuggling together under her covers. Going to the bathroom to change her pajamas, Kyoko carefully climbed into the bed. Wrapping her arms around the two boys, the small smile on her face grew when the rolled to her in order to absorb more warmth.

Remembering to turn off the alarm, Kyoko used her free hand to do so. Scooting farther down in the sheets, she laid observing the deep even breaths taken by her sons. Xavior rolled to face her, but remained in his brother's embrace. Carefully, and oh so gently, Kyoko sang the lyrics to their favorite lullaby that would ensure the twosome a peace filled sleep.

When the twins were just babies, it would take a while to get them to sleep. Not because they were rowdy, never because of that. No, it was because like their father, they didn't sleep much. The song by **Secret Garden** entitled **Sleep Song**, send them into dream land, within ten minutes less if they were cuddled up to the heat of their mother.

Falling asleep as she hummed the soft tune, Kyoko missed Ren opening the door and walking into her room in hopes of talking. She also missed the longing glance on his beautiful face as he took in the scene before him.

* * *

Hope you enjoy! Reviews make me update faster[normally] and encourage me to continue the story (as long as they are not FLAMERS (eww don't be mean) All you have to do is press the little link on the bottom of the page. Its in the middle and fun to press! It opens another world(oooooh o) where you can say how much you liked the or if grammar and spelling are way off, and what would make it be easier to read. You want to go to the other world. You know you do. It calling for you. "Reader...REader....REAder...READer...READEr....READER..... PRESS Me. TYPE me!!" :l :P

I'm going now so I don't scare anyone.... bye bye.

LogicalGoth


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kyoko, woke up to a crackle of lightning, flashing in the dreary sky. If it were possible she would have believed it had gotten worse. Looking through the window maybe it had. She closed her eyes, snuggling into the cool sheets next to her.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. Sitting up and looking beside her, she found no two small forms. Frantically getting out of bed, Kyoko threw the ajar, just as the soft laughter of her boys, filtered the hallway.

Calming slightly, she followed the noise emanating from the room down the hall. Stopping in front of the partially opened door, she took in the scene in front of her. Ren had Kakashi on his shoulders, while the President had Xavior.

The two boys pretended to fight with life sabers, making noises as the plastic toys hit each other.

Smiling Kyoko leaned against the wooden black door frame. A pair of feet at the edge of the bed caught her eye. Her smiled disappeared, as she took in the laying form of Touya, who was grinning like an idiot and enjoying himself watching the two boys interact.

With a soft growl, she recalled what her red haired companion told her last night. Shuffling to the bed in order not to disturb the boys play time, the blond haired mother stopped next to the bed.

The blue haired man looked up, grin faltering slightly at the scowl adorning her feactures. Leaning down she hissed in his ear "You better be in the same room as me in less than five minutes or there will be hell to pay."

Making sure that the quartet, did not notice her Kyoko stalked out of the room, leaving a confused expression on the horizontal man's face. She heard the shift of the bed, then his feet hitting the floor, from down the hallway. Entering an empty room, she waited for him to follow her.

* * *

Touya paused in the door way, oddly unsure of himself. He knew what this was about, hell he knew that if he didn't play it right, she would at least punch him. He had the decency to feel bad. The argument with Jin had gotten out of hand.

Walking into the room, he didn't bother looking up from his shoes, knowing that whatever Kyoko had to tell him, would make him look down in shame.

"You are an idiotic asshole."

The woman's voice came out cold and harsh like a winter wind on a chilly evening. He winced; he knew she wouldn't hold back, he didn't think she would come out with such a harsh insult. But since Jin was one of her closest companions, it was understandable...And though it was true, it still hurt.

Still, Touya didn't look up at, knowing her face would be one of disappointment that there wasn't anyone absolutely no one, wasn't affected by.

When Kyoko's voice came out soft but aloof, he cringed. This was far worse than when she sounded angry. This meant she was saddened with him, which was in fact a very bad thing to know because it would leave you with a guilty heart.

The crimson eyed lawyer gathered the courage to look up at her, when she called his attention.

"I know you were trying to protect him Touya. The gods only know how much you care for his well being. And while I do appreciate and encourage such sentiments, I do not condone the fashion you carried it out with."

* * *

Kyoko's features softened as she looked on at the shame in his features. Sighing, the young actress walked to a seat by the window. "Touya, come, sit down next to me." They sat in silence for minutes, not a few but also not a lot. His whispering voice broke the silent blanket which had engulfed the room

"I hadn't meant to take it so far. It was only supposed to be a petty argument, that was to keep him away from me long enough so that he wouldn't deal, with the crazy ex of mine."

"I know."

"… It's just…all of us have known each other for so long Ko. It's been over fifteen years since we've met. I knew Jin was in love with me since we were thirteen…but I couldn't bring myself to admit my feelings for him just yet. So I dated… and dated… and dated some more.

Then I started going out with this guy, who for a moment, I really believed would take my mind off of Jin and any possible feelings for him. I didn't want to risk the friendship we had… that we all had, if the two of us broke up."

Kyoko stared at him for a moment. Taking in the way he continuously ran his hand through the natural ice blue hair, disheveling it. "Tell me about this ex-boyfriend."

"Brown hair that looked almost hazel if the sun hit is properly. He had brown eyes that could melt you on the spot, but couldn't look in to your soul the way Jin's do. The best part was he looked and acted nothing like him."

She stared at him, taking a good look at his expression it seemed more like he was recalling a fond memory, than speaking of an ex lover. "How did the two of you part?"

He paused for a moment, and then turned to look at her smiling sadly "It was his idea. He knew I was in love with Jin even after being together for almost a year. He said that we could still be friends, but I needed to just admit to myself I was head over heels for my best friend and that he couldn't continue living a lie trying to make things work.

I didn't want to break it off, I really liked him, but in the end it turned our alright."

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Kyoko asked the only question that was on her mind throughout his explanation "Do you still like him?"

His hesitance to answer her didn't make her feel better. "Sometimes… sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I had fought him on the matter and stayed with him. Sometimes, when I have a particularly grueling fight with Jin, and we don't talk for days, I imagine a life where he is my lover…"

(I think I should leave it there.....

but I won't, because my cliff hangers will more than likely always focus on Kyoko, Ren and Sniper...)

Before he could continue, the sound of shattering glass echoed through the room. The two snapped their attention to the door; Kyoko grimaced while Touya looked at it with horror. Jin stood at the door way, an empty tray hanging limply in his hand.

Touya opened his mouth to speak, however before he was able to say anything, the red head dashed out of the room, leaving nothing but a gust of wind and the tray's clatter as it hit the ground. Muttering a curse, the former mentioned man's blue haired lover sprinted after him, leaving Kyoko alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Yukina walked through the halls searching for her long time companion. Kuwabara, her boyfriend of ten years, had asked her out for what seemed to be a very important date later, and she needed advice on what to wear. As she turned one of the corners of the manor's left wing, she paused.

A burst of wind whizzed past followed by a blue streak, which sounded oddly like Touya. Shrugging her shoulders the blue haired girl continued her way down the long corridor, picking up her pace when she Kyoko exit the door way.

Her eyes glazed over in contemplation, the slightly shorter woman didn't see Yukina, come barreling down the hall to her. The normally shy and reserved girl was unable to stop her momentum, however, causing her to ram into Kyoko's unsuspecting frame.

The pair stumbled over with "oomph". As the two struggled to untangle themselves from each other, a set of giggles echoed the hallway. Unbeknownst to the two, the causes of the sniggers were sneaking down the hall in a surprisingly rapid pace.

Just as Kyoko and Yukina, stood straight, the medium forms of Sai Sai Chi and Rinku crashed into Kyoko, knocking her over once more.

Their laughter filled the air, as she struggled with their combined weights and weighted clothing.

Since she hadn't slept much last night, her strength wasn't at its usual capacity disabling her from both avoiding them, and from keeping them from falling over. Sighing she stopped bothering to get up.

The two would get off her soon enough, most likely after they told her about their adventure with Balgus.

As soon as Kyoko finished the thought, the two teens, started, as Yukina slid down and sat against the wall, a smile adorning her features. And although Kyoko tried to look exasperated, her own grin lit up her face, as she listened to the enthusiastic duo, recount their martial arts training at the waterfalls, and rivers they visited.

Kyoko and Yukina walked out of Yukina's room stretching, they had just spent the last two hours picking out an outfit, after spending almost three hours, on the hallway floor listening to the boys babble on about their trip. Had it not been for Ren and the twins rounding the corner, they probably would have stayed there longer. However, she promised the two, time if not later than tomorrow to go over every little atomically miniscule detail of what they experienced.

* * *

Thankfully, Xavior and Kakashi tackled Sai and Rinku instead of Kyoko. The blond mother was sore, from landing on the floor two consecutive times. Following the two exiting the room, the separated, Yukina went to Kyoko's room to grab a pair of shoes which would go with the dress they chose. Kyoko, made her way to the kitchen, smiling tiredly.

Looking out the massive window, the blond realized that it had stopped raining. Not bothering to out on a pair of shoes, she walked out to the back of the house. It was surprisingly cold, but she trudged on ignoring the near biting chill. Stepping onto the cobblestone path, Kyoko moved almost on autopilot, through the green surrounded walkway. Halting in front of a maze of hedges, Kyoko allowed her topaz eyes to take in the scenery encircling her.

The bushes were lush with red, white, black and yellow roses. The entrance archway to the maze had blue roses; Kurama experimented with, on his spare time.

Cold patches of mud tickled her between her toes, as she walked over the glistening grass. Not bothering to pay attention where she was going, Kyoko, wandered the area getting lost a few times. Rain began to trickle again, and giggling she lifted the skirt and ran to the gazebo in the center. Her travel was stopped short, as she turned a particularly sharp corner, and ran into a hard muscled chest. A gasp escaped from her partially parted lips.

Stepping back quickly, Kyoko stepped on a slippery spot. Unable to keep her balance, the young woman fell backwards to the ground.

Closing her eyes, waiting for contact with the hard floor, the pain never came. Warmth engulfed her. Opening her eyes wide, she placed her hands on the biceps of the arms holding her. Looking to see the man's face, she was unable to due to the sun blinding her. The man let go of her, and just as she was about to get a closer look at him, Kurama appeared and greeted her as he worked.

Turning around for a brief moment, she greeted him back; when she looked back the mysterious figure had disappeared. Looking in every direction, Kyoko frowned. Continuing her walk, thoughts busied her mind.

A nagging feeling told her the possibility of her 'savior' being Ren was likely. The familiarity of the arms was great, and a sense of nostalgia wafted through her as memories of days off and rainy nights, spent in the mentioned man's loving embrace.**(A/N: THE IMAGES!!! THE IMAGES!!! PLEASE GOD I WANT A REN OF MY OWN!!!)**

Growling to herself, Kyoko shook her head and pinched herself. Taking deep breathes to calm the pounding of her heart, which accompanied the onslaught of memories. Heat came with the blush, which spread over her skin. Pulling the fabric of her shirt away from her rain soaked skin; Kyoko fanned herself with the other hand.

Waiting a few moments to smell the flowers, the actress climbed the small set of stairs of the gazebo sitting under the ceiling. The call of the wind, rushing past her ears along with the rustle of leaves. The river near the house was heard in the silence of the day, soothing her somewhat frazzled nerves. Not caring if the bench was wet, Kyoko laid on it, placing the soft pillow it held under her head.

* * *

Kyoko didn't realize she had fallen asleep. On the contrary, she thought she was merely closing her eyes for a moment… and she was but the serenity surrounding her relaxed her too much. As a result she was unable to resist temptation and fell into a slight slumber. Still, that did not explain as to why she was currently moving, especially while not on her own two feet. No instead, she was horizontally floating and on her way to…somewhere.

It took her a moment to realize that the warmth she was feeling now was not the same warmth of the sun hitting the white expanse of her revealed flesh, but the warmth of another human being probably male. The naïve child should have tried to fight back this person, seeing as how she was unable to identify who it was that was carrying her. Instinct, told her otherwise however. Kyoko felt safe and loved.

As proof of this belief, the way these strong arms were cradling her, was the way a mother would carry her new born or a person holding their lover.

Shrugging off the confusion and rational yet unnecessary thoughts that filtered her mind, the blond allowed her mind to drift back to sleep, dreaming of a very familiar set of arms which belong to a certain black haired idi…actor, holding her in the light of a setting sun.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, I was studying for my a.p test like crazy especially this week. I tried writing in between but that bombed. Personally i think i carried on this chapter too much so it isn't my favorite, even though i added some cute cliches that i couldn't resist... still tell me how you like it. I'll try to update soon with a longer chapter, because this one was short in my opinion, however it is two thirty in the morning right and i am can't think of anything that wont make it ramble more than it does... now i am rammbling again sorry... I am also sorry by the way for adding a new characters to the mix, but they are necessary especially the two boys, who have a MAJOR MAJOR connection to Kyoko, which if i get far enough in this story before people give up then i give up will be fun and interesting since some might find it a shocker... **_please don't try to guess through reviews i don't answer those so there is no point. _**I am rambling again... sorry... too tired to comprehend what i am typing.

Anyway Review please! and goodnight/morning/afternoon...

right now its good night and i am going to sleep.

(Dream: I'm sorry!! I'm sorry I don't own skip beat of any of the character from it or any other of the character of the shows i use. I only own Xavior and Kakashi (person) but not Kakashi's name... I"M SORRY I JUST WANT TO BE LOVED!!!!)

Good night


	4. AN: IMPORTANT READ PLEASE!

HELLO EVERY ONE! Sorry this isn't an update, I shall (hopefully) have an update within the next week or two.

Anyway, I have been getting reviews saying that people like the story but the added characters are confusing especially with their relationship with Kyoko, and I wanted to apologize. I do Intend to go deeper into the relationships just slowly, (I believe I touched on Touya and Jin's relationship enough to want to know the whole story behind them and Kyoko??? RIGHT RIGHT??) Slow and Steady win the race. It's confusing now but that happens sometimes so the author can get the ball rollIng.

The one who I haven't touched on, but have brought out Is a character by the name Seaman. I apologize, going over the story plot I have In mind, I realized that at the moment he Is not an Important character, and did not need to bring him up just yet. Please disregard him entirely, for he will not be brought up again (most likely) for a while, If at all depending If I change my mind on whether or not he Is an essential character In the scene or can It be just a random person... Once again I apologIze.

However, everyone needs to understand that these characters make Kyoko who she Is today. Especially, Sniper (who will later have a chapter all to his relation with Kyoko If things go as planned) Sai, Rinku, and a character by the name of Chu who will Introduced later. (He in particular is very special, more so than Sniper even...this character In particular had a twist to him and well you have to wait and find out.)

Once more I sincerely apologize, I promise to try and elaborate on the relationships but it takes time. I can't write a fifty page chapter that is ongoing so that all new characters' relationships are explained. This will not only be tiresome for you as readers, for me as the writer, but also be confusing because as mentioned before there are about eight to twelve new character each with different yet similar relationships and it WILL get confusing. So please allow me to go at my own pace, everything will be explained over time and if I for some reason I fail to do so, I will write another chapter or a side story to go along with it.

Thank you for reading and your time,

Logical Goth


End file.
